


can we always be this close?

by accioharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: takes place during far from home and because i love taylor's new album. i present a six chapter one shot featuring taylor songs that represent petermj during the film. (slightly altered for missing scenes i added)





	1. delicate

Peter was half asleep when May dropped him off at the school at five am that morning. He wasn’t sure why Mr. Harrington booked such an early flight, and by the looks of it, neither did he. By the time they got on the bus to the airport, Mr. Harrington looked as though he faced Thanos himself.  


“I thought you were going to sit with MJ?” Ned whispered as Peter collapsed into the seat next to him. Peter shot back up like a light, slamming his hand over Ned’s mouth. Just like Peter, everyone was tired, meaning there was not a lot of chatter on the bus.  


“Shh! I’m sitting next to her on the plane,” Peter clarified, removing his hand. Ned opened his mouth to continue, but Peter kept going. “Dude, I can’t sit next to her on the bus and the plane! Do you know how obvious that is?” He waved his hands frantically. He wasn’t tired anymore.  


“I really don’t think MJ would notice that and immediately assume you had feelings for her,” Ned shrugged. “But then again, she’s not as observant as you are with the—” he made jazz fingers excitedly, “Peter tingle.” Peter groaned.  


“I cannot believe May told you that,” he slammed his head back against the headrest.  


“Dude, who do you think came up with it?” Ned looked oddly proud of himself, which only resulted in Peter shoving his earbuds in his ears and tugging his hoodie over his head. As much as he wanted to, he refused to look back at MJ, who he knew was sitting in the back row next to Betty. He talked to her when she first got dropped off while they were waiting for Mr. Harrington, but as usual, Peter felt too awkward to suggest them sitting together on the plane. If he didn’t do it at the airport, he’d run out of time.  


Time. Everyone joked that it was nothing but a social construct, but it had so much more meaning to Peter now. He lost (or gained?) five years of his life. He would be almost twenty-two, probably almost done with college. He planned to go to MIT, just as Mr. Stark wanted him too. He felt a pang in his gut when he thought of Tony. Eight months without him, and it feels impossibly longer than the entire five years prior. Of course, technically Peter was dead, so time wasn’t super relevant. He finally got used to the idea of the world moving on: Mr. Stark and Pepper had Morgan, and Peter finally stopped feeling as though the world was collapsing under him every time he saw the little girl. It wasn’t her fault, but she was the reminder of how much time had passed. Even so, she was the living proof that Thanos never won. Tony did, even five years ago.  


He was shaken out of his thoughts by Ned aggressively shoving his shoulder. Peter removed his hoodie and earbuds to see that they were actually at the airport. He followed Ned out of the bus, wincing at the sunlight. He stumbled when Brad shoved between him and Ned to help Mr. Harrington with the bags.  


“Ugh, show off.” Ned grumbled. “He thinks he’s hot shit since he’s in our grade now. I miss when he was scrawny and in middle school.”  


“Tell me about it,” MJ’s voice came out of nowhere. Peter spun around, grabbing Ned’s shoulder to balance him. She looked just as tired as he did, her jacket rolled under one arm and a neck pillow around her neck. Her hair was falling out of the messy ponytail she had done in a rush this morning and she blew it out of her face. Peter thought she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen.  


“Hey…MJ,” he stuttered. If MJ sensed his awkwardness, she didn’t show it. He was grateful for that. The three of them walked over to take their luggage from the pile Brad and Mr. Harrington had made.  


“You could just lift this pile with one arm and Brad would—” Ned started, but yelped when Peter kicked him in the shin. MJ laughed behind them and Peter felt his heart skip a beat before dropping into the pit of his stomach when he remembered: he was running out of time. Why was she laughing? Was it because he kicked Ned, or did she hear what he said?  


He took a deep breath before turning on his heel. “Hey MJ, I was thinking it would be cool if-.” He never got to finish that sentence.  


“Alright, my lovely explorers!” Mr. Harrington stood on top of the luggage pile, wobbling slightly. Peter groaned when he realized his teacher was holding a megaphone. So much for them not drawing attention to themselves. He found himself staring at MJ while Mr. Harrington was talking. She had walked over to Betty on the other side of the pile and was showing her the book she has brought to read on the flight. Peter smiled when he saw her eyes light up and the way she held the book close to her. He couldn’t believe he was actually jealous of Betty Brant…and that book.  


“You’re freaking whipped,” Ned sang. “I’m telling you, Bachelors in Europe man!”  


“For the last time, Ned,” Peter huffed. “I’m not doing that plan! I spent over two months coming up with this and it has to go perfectly!”  


“About that…” Ned trailed off and Peter followed his eyes. Brad had the nerve to stand close to MJ, so close that Peter could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. He never knew Brad, considering he was five years younger than them before Thanos. He knew the kid was always a little flirt though, his older sister, now in college like the other half of their grade, always talked about it in class back then.  


MJ was doing her best to ignore Brad. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what he was doing. He wasn’t secretive about his crushes on girls and since MJ and Betty were the only two Brad had not gotten wrapped around his finger, it was only a matter of time. He was awfully close to her to the point MJ took a few steps back. She was tall, sure, but Brad was taller. He was intimating, and not in a good way. She flickered her eyes around him and met Peter’s gaze. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he looked jealous. There was no way. Peter liked girls like Liz, not MJ. Yet, she needed a way out so naturally she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
“Peter!” She yelled. “Don’t forget you’re sitting next to me on the plane!”  


“I’m what?” Peter spun around after MJ turned away from him. He had, in a state of panic, given her a thumbs up instead of a real answer. What else are you supposed to do when the girl you like asks to sit next to you on the plane?  


“…sit with her?” Ned questioned. Peter realized he had said that last part out loud. “Well, I guess at this point I have to accept that I am a Bachelor in Europe alone. Go get your girl man!”  


“Ned, shut up!”

Peter learned a handful of things about MJ on this flight. The first being that she likes to sit against the window instead of the aisle seat. Peter hadn’t thought about what he would do if this plane had three seats in each row, so he was quite relieved to see that it was only two. Michelle tucked herself in with a blanket and her neck pillow before looking over at a very stressed out Peter Parker. “Did you do drugs before the flight?” She asked casually. Peter blinked.  


“No? Why?”  


“You just look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she shrugged.  


“So you assume I’m doing drugs?” Peter grinned. He would find it rude if it came from anyone else, but it’s Michelle. His Michelle. At least, he hopes she is.  


“I assume a lot of things Parker,” she grinned, brushing her shoulder with his. “I usually stay quiet until I can prove it with facts, obviously.”  


Peter coughed. “Well…of course,” he nodded. “Facts are good.” He fastened his seatbelt as he prepared for the flight to take off. He was an expert flyer ever since he got to fly to Germany to fight Captain freaking America in the Stark Jet, if he said so himself. He shut his eyes at the reminder of Tony. He refused to cry in front of Michelle, not now. When will he ever be normal again? Was he ever normal to begin with?  


He jumped about four feet into the air and would probably have instantly webbed onto the ceiling of the plane if it wasn’t for the seatbelt. Michelle was gripping his hand, her eyes shut as the plane lurched forward. Peter noticed she was biting her lip to the point of blood…she was nervous.  


“Hey…MJ,” he whispered. “The plane is going to be fine,” he touched his shoulder with hers. “It’s going to be okay.”  


“Shut up,” she hissed. Peter started to lean away from her, but she grabbed his arm with her other hand. “No..sorry, don’t go. I just…I hate this part,” she hastily wiped a tear with her sleeve. “I always have because of the stupid feeling in my stomach.”  


Peter had no idea how to comfort her. He pulled out his double earbud adapter that he bought last minute. “Here,” he gestured to her phone. “Let’s play some music. You don’t have to hear it.”  


MJ looked at him, her brown eyes wide and alert. She nodded, picking up her phone from her lap. “Yeah…yeah good idea.” Peter watched as she connected the adapter. He wanted nothing more than to scoot over and hold her, but he couldn’t. It felt as though it was a physical ache, as though Thanos was back all over again.  


God, Ned was right. He really was whipped for her, wasn’t he?  


“You pick the first song,” MJ shoved the phone into his chest as she shoved her earbuds in her ears. “I can’t focus right now.”  


“Uh…. okay,” Peter fumbled for a moment before remembering he was supposed to be keeping her calm. He would be doing a terrible job if he got scared because she was scared. He fought aliens in space, but why was this even more terrifying? He opened Michelle’s Spotify and clicked on her Liked Songs. He thought going through her playlists would be too invasive. He hit shuffle and was…shocked to say the least.  


“One Direction?” Peter raised his eyebrows. Michelle smiled, though her eyes were still closed and she was facing forward. Was she blushing?  
“If you say one-word Parker, I will throw you off this plane.”  


“…One Direction?” Peter clarified. “What Makes You Beautiful?” He was dumbfounded. Michelle, out of all people, jammed to early One Direction? How did he not know this?  


“Peter,” Michelle whispered. “It’s a good song,” she was suppressing a giggle. Peter thought it was the cutest thing in the world.  


They say a person’s music taste can tell you a lot about them, but Michelle’s was anything but consistent. They were a few hours into the flight at this point, well over the Atlantic Ocean. They had played a card game, a game of “I Spy”, and Peter even leaned on her shoulder to look out the window with her.  


“Do you have a song that describes you?” He mumbled into her shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he began to drift off into sleep. “You know…like those songs people always want someone else to hear to understand something about them?”  


Michelle shrugged, but Peter didn’t move off her shoulder. “Yeah,” she whispered. They had pulled the shade down on the window about an hour prior as the sun began to set over the Atlantic. She had a feeling if she curled into Peter right now, he’d hold her, but she was scared. She was so scared of falling for him, even if she already had.  


Plus, there’s the fact he’s freaking Spiderman, but that’s a future Michelle problem.  


“Can I hear it?” Peter lifted his head to look at her, his brown eyes staring into hers. If she leaned down not even an inch, they would be touching noses. It was such an intimate moment and it was on a plane for crying out loud.  


She nodded. She was never good with words and she wanted to tell Peter the truth, she really did. She just didn’t know how.  
But Taylor Swift did.  


After she scrolled on her phone for a minute or so, Delicate began to play through their earbuds. It’s a soft song, a song that MJ often listened to as she read a book in her window seat in her bedroom. Sometimes she’d stand on the fire escape to see if she could spot Peter flying around with his webs, but she never did.  
Peter lifted his head off her shoulder, lifting his arms over his head to stretch. MJ tried not to notice the outline of what looked to be very prominent abdominal muscles when his shirt lifted slightly.  


“Come here,” he mumbled into hair, putting his right arm around her when he brought his arms down. She instinctively curled into his side, ignoring the thought that Peter just pulled the most obvious move. This meant nothing, it had to mean nothing because they were both half asleep. There was a clear explanation: his was the most comfortable position for a long flight. Strictly platonic and everything.  


She stayed awake long enough to feel Peter nuzzle her hair softly with his nose before she fell asleep in his arms. 

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep, are you ever dreaming of me? Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_


	2. everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stumbled backwards from her, as though she was some sort of bomb. 
> 
> “I gave him EDITH!” He cried, yanking on his hair. “Tony left me one thing, ONE thing and I couldn’t—I didn’t…” He was rambling to himself at this point, talking so fast and so quietly it was impossible to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during far from home and because i love taylor's new album. i present a six chapter one shot featuring taylor songs that represent petermj during the film. (slightly altered for missing scenes i added)

“I am Spiderman, and I messed up,” Peter’s voice was frantic and he spoke so fast Michelle almost didn’t hear him. 

“Wait,” she stopped him. “Are--are you being serious right now? I was only like…67% sure.” She felt her heart pounding against her chest. This was not how she imagined Peter finally coming clean with his secret, nor how she imagined this night would end up. 

“I need to get back to the hotel,” Peter lunged forward to grab the metal part lying on the ground—a part that came from one of the drones, the drones Peter had no idea existed. 

“Wait!” MJ crouched down to meet him at eye level. Her hair had fallen out onto her face, but she didn’t seem to notice. The two teenagers were on their knees on either side of the drone. “I’ll help you.” She nodded as though she was reassuring herself instead of Peter. 

“What? MJ no way! We have no idea what this guy is capable of and there is no way I’m letting you get hurt because of my mistakes.” There came the guilt, Peter’s number one specialty. “It hasn’t even been a year and I…” he trailed off. MJ watched helplessly as Peter wiped tears away with his sleeve. “I already let him down.” She didn’t have to ask to know he was talking about Tony. There were so many times she wanted to help—to comfort him in any way she could. 

She’ll never forget the first day of school after the blip, everyone seeing their friends who had survived the past five years now off in college, or the relief when they found out they had been gone too. She remembers seeing Peter and Ned embrace from the stairwell she was sitting in, reading the same book she had been reading the day she…died. Five years to read a book? Unacceptable. Regardless, Peter looked so incredibly broken. He was pale, his clothes were baggy on him; evidence that he hadn’t been eating well, and he left the classroom whenever the mention of Tony Stark was mentioned. The school did an activity to honor the fallen Avengers for every month after the blip, and Peter never came to school on those days. 

Michelle opened her backpack again, shoving the drone inside. Zipping it shut, she stood to her feet putting the bag on her shoulder and grabbing Peter’s hand with the other. He swayed on his feet and MJ was worried he was going to pass out. She grabbed his shoulders to steady him. “Peter, you got to stay with me okay?” 

She whispered to him. “It’s not your fault,” she held on tighter when Peter attempted to push her away. Damn his strength, she thought. He stumbled backwards from her, as though she was some sort of bomb. 

“I gave him EDITH!” He cried, yanking on his hair. “Tony left me one thing, ONE thing and I couldn’t—I didn’t…” He was rambling to himself at this point, talking so fast and so quietly it was impossible to understand. 

“Peter,” MJ grabbed his hands from his hair, holding them in her own. “Your powers…. your senses…what’s happening?” He ignored her, continuing to mumble about Mysterio, Fury, and Tony. He kept saying Tony. “Peter, you have to talk to me,” she felt herself practically begging, almost wanting to cry herself at the sight before her. “Please, we can’t stay here, it isn’t safe. Do you want to protect me?” Peter looked up at those words. She continued, “you want to protect me right? Let me help you, please. Let’s go inside.” He stared at her, nodding. 

“The bite,” he swallowed. “Everything gets—” he gestured with his hands, still intertwined with MJ’s, wildly, “overloaded.” 

“I’m not letting go of you,” MJ told him fiercely. Peter raised his eyebrows, but MJ continued. “I’m not. One thing at a time, okay? Can you come inside with me?” She wasn’t expecting Peter to drop his head on her shoulder, but he did. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay,” she felt as though she was holding onto him like a lifeline. “We’re okay.”

After stopping at Peter’s room to grab his backpack with his suit, Michelle dragged him back into the hallway. Ignoring Peter’s confusion, she hastily shoved the keycard to her room into the door, nearly shoving it open with her shoulder when it unlocked. “Thank God, Betty isn’t back yet.” She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure exactly how many people knew Peter’s secret, and she was definitely sure he was not up for explaining his powers tonight. 

“Why aren’t we in my room?” Peter looked around confused. 

“Obviously Beck is a fraud; I wouldn’t be surprised if he has hidden cameras or microphones in your room. He has no idea about me, he wouldn’t think to go as far as bugging mine,” she replied as she checked around the room, just to be sure of course. 

“Right,” Peter said. He dumped the contents of his backpack on one of the beds in the room, his suit falling right out. 

“I cannot believe you keep it in your backpack. That’s so obvious,” Michelle shook her head. 

“MJ, can you not roast me right now?” Peter chuckled. “I have to find Fury, tell him what happened—” he tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it on the bed. It was only then both of them realized what had just happened. 

“Uh…I’ll just,” MJ quickly whirled around, eyes wide. She knew Peter had muscles, the suit was skin tight and didn’t hide anything...she just didn’t know he had that kind of muscle. Damn hormones, she thought to herself, shaking the thoughts of getting to make out with a shirtless Peter Parker out of her head. The world was at risk…again, and MJ wanted to have a cheesy make-out session with Peter because of his abs? Ridiculous. Yet she didn’t ignore the tiny thought in the back of her mind, that once Peter saves the world, a little make-out session wouldn’t hurt…assuming he actually did like her back. 

Her thought process was ruined when there was a thud in the doorway. She and Peter both turned their heads to see Ned standing in the doorway of the room, his bag at the floor. Mentally cursing herself for not checking to make sure the door actually closed, MJ sighed in frustration. 

“Cool costume Peter!” Ned said, awkwardly looking for any sign of escape. 

“She knows, I told her!” Peter exclaimed. 

“He didn’t tell me,” MJ rolled her eyes. “I figured it out. Wait, where’s Betty?” 

“She’s down the hall with some other kids who just got back…what the hell is going on and what is that suit?” 

Ned was finally putting the pieces of the situation together. 

“Mysterio is a fraud!” Peter yelled out just as Michelle said, “No one else can know about this!” Ned shut the door, actually locking it this time before sitting on the bed opposite Peter and MJ. 

“You were saying?” Peter was pacing around the room as MJ did her best to catch Ned up on the situation, Peter doing his best to fill in the gaps as needed. They showed Ned the drone, the three of them wondering how on earth they would even find Mysterio to begin with. 

“I can’t believe I dragged you into this,” Peter said hastily, stuffing his regular clothes into his bag, along with a phone charger. “I don’t know what I’ll tell Mr. Harrington if I’m not back by morning.” 

“I’ll handle Harrington, don’t worry.” MJ placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter visibly relaxed as soon as he felt her touch. “You just need to get to Fury,” she whispered. He nodded, biting his lip. She could tell his thoughts were racing again, so she squeezed his shoulder. “Hey,” she murmured. “It’s not your fault.” Peter mumbled under his breath, pulling the mask over his head. 

“Just don’t go outside, okay?” 

“Peter it’s two in the morning, why would I do that?” Michelle joked. “Just don’t be gone too long spider-boy, not sure how long Ned and I can hold Harrington off.”

Michelle didn’t expect Peter to come back in through her window that night, although she had gotten her hopes up. She and Ned stayed in the room creating a plan to distract the other kids and Mr. Harrington so long that the sun was coming up by the time Ned left and Betty came back into the room. Their flight in London wasn’t until the afternoon and since no one wanted to go outside with all the “magic” on the loose, Michelle got to stay in bed. 

Betty closed the window and shut the curtains, not realizing Michelle had left it open for a reason. Even so in the dark, sunlight hidden behind the blackout curtains, Michelle couldn’t stop staring at the window. She pulled the covers up to her chin before reaching over to her nightstand. She opened her Spotify and was shocked to find it was still on the same playlist Peter and her were listening to on the flight. Too tired to change it, she hit shuffle and rolled over once her headphones were in her ears. 

It was about ten minutes later when the song came on, another Taylor song. Michelle shoved her face into the pillow, cringing at the fact she could actually relate to the cheesy romantic songs she spent her whole life making fun of. She turned her head towards the window again, closing her eyes as Everything Has Changed played quietly through her headphones.  
  


_ Come back and tell me why I’m feeling like I've missed you all this time. Meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind_


End file.
